Leon the Artificer
Leon is the artificer of the Bureau of Balance, who also runs the Fantasy Gashapon machine. He is constantly tormented by the Tres Horny Boys, and their inability to put a coin in a slot. He has a large book that describes each of the items available in the Fantasy Gachapon. History Moonlighting Leon introduces himself to the boys, and then explains the rules of the Fantasy Gachapon. Merle and Magnus manage to operate it correctly on the first try, but then Taako steps up to the machine. Taako hands Leon his coin, and, even after having his coin given back and the rules to the Fantasy Gachapon explained to him, has trouble figuring out whether to turn the Gachapon's handle left or right. This Foreshadows things to come for this poor, poor man. Lunar Interlude I Leon is seen handing out sunglasses to people so that they may watch the eclipse without damaging their precious eyeballs. Later, the boys visit the Fantasy Gachapon. Merle and Magnus operate the machine without issue but Taako goofs it up. He once again hands Leon his token, twice, before putting it in the machine and Leon has to explain which way to turn the crank, again. Lunar Interlude II On their next visit to the Gachapon, it seems Magnus has taken after Taako. Leon briefly pops back in when Magnus starts punching the machine, trying to get a cool shield to drop, but he quickly decides that he’s had enough of these shenanigans and leaves again. Without Leon there, Taako effortlessly puts his token in the slot and turns the crank. Lunar Interlude III After the Crystal Kingdom, the boys have to wait for Leon to get back from vacation as his family celebrates elven Candlenights, which lasts twice as long as other Candlenights. He is immediately displeased to see the Tres Horny Boys again but has a plan for averting their shenanigans. He offers them three of the most delicious leftover Candlenights sweets...if they all use the Gachapon correctly on the first try. For additional motivation, he also transmutes each candy into the boys' favourite kind. Magnus and Merle both use the Gachapon correctly but when it's his turn, Taako casts Blink. He reappears next to Leon, snatches the candy and puts his token in the poor man's hand. Leon drops the token as he falls to the ground, curls up in a ball and just starts weeping. Now happily chowing down on his candy, Taako retrieves his token and gets an item from the Gachapon. Lunar Interlude IV After the Eleventh Hour, the boys go back to Leon. Before he gets the chance to say anything, Magnus sprints into the room and slams his token into the machine. Leon is pleased and gives Magnus a toffee. Merle attempts to bounce his token on the floor and into the slot, like beer pong, from 10 ft away, much to Leon's chagrin. The coin hits Leon in the face. He states that he is dying, in hell, and Merle is Satan. He remains silent as Merle struggles to turn the crank. Leon just glares at Taako when he enters the room. Taako uses Mislead to make Leon see him walk to the Gachapon and put the coin in. Leon falls to his knees, and thanks an unknown god. Taako then throws the coin at Leon, hitting him in the forehead, and collapses laughing, since this is the funniest thing Taako has ever experienced. Leon then curls up into a ball on the floor in shock. He is broken. Taako gets up, remarks "I win," retrieves his token, and gets an item from the machine. Epilogue Following the Day of Story and Song (and possibly many years of therapy), Leon now works as the Bureau of Benevolence's treasurer. Good for him. Featured Episodes Trivia * Named for Leon Rozelaar, one of the very first TAZ fan artists. Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:Lunar Interlude